


what’s your favorite scary movie?

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [105]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: @glitzgustin requested: seblaine watching a scary movie and one of them getting super scared and needing comfort from the other--When it comes to scary movies, Blaine really considers himself a professional.First of all, he’s not one of these people that just reserve scary movies for spooky time, oh no, he loves watching these things during all times of the year. Sometimes he’ll have them on as background noise while he does classwork, makes dinner, or bakes. He doesn’t need a special occasion to enjoy a horror film.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	what’s your favorite scary movie?

**Author's Note:**

> uh title is obviously from the movie 'scream', cinematic masterpiece and no i take no criticisms.

When it comes to scary movies, Blaine really considers himself a professional.

First of all, he’s not one of these people that just reserve scary movies for spooky time, _oh no,_ he loves watching these things during all times of the year. Sometimes he’ll have them on as background noise while he does classwork, makes dinner, or bakes. He doesn’t need a special occasion to enjoy a horror film.

Blaine thinks pretty lucky because he’s developed this thick skin when it comes to watching creepy movies—he probably has Cooper to thank because his older brother would drag him into his bedroom so they could sneak rated R horror blockbusters before their parents got home on a school day. He’s been exposed to frightful tales at a young age and he has zero regrets, despite the nightmares that usually followed. He loves rom coms and dramas but there’s just something about scary movies that are all the more entertaining to him—he enjoys the pounding of his heartbeat, the tension, the uneasiness that sometimes accompanies and good plot and things that stick with him long after he’s watched them.

He’s also got a great boyfriend who’s skeptical about every single thing that they watch—just ask Sebastian about the unlikely story that follows _The Ring_ or _The Shining_ (and that last one’s a classic) and he’ll talk your ear off. Sebastian gets freaked out but never to the point where they have to shut a movie off or avoid it altogether—he enjoys the subtle jumps and edge of your seat unease. Blaine could never watch horror movies with Kurt because he called them ‘pieces of garbage with cheap shots and thrills’. He wouldn’t even entertain _Sleepy Hollow_ with Johnny Depp and that’s just _blasphemy_ if you ask Blaine.

Blaine’s thankful to be in the right relationship now for _so_ many reasons other than scary movies but it’s a definite benefit high on his list—it’s one of his favorite things to do.

Which is why they’re watching _The Nun_ around midnight on a Saturday night, both of them blissfully free of responsibilities on Sunday. Blaine’s waiting very impatiently for a bag of popcorn in the microwave, filling up glasses of wine and glancing around the corner of their kitchen doorway to make sure Sebastian’s quitting with classwork and setting the living room up.

His boyfriend is moving about the couch, adjusting pillows and blankets before he sits in the corner and uses their remote to find the movie on Amazon. Once everything is ready, he haphazardly carries everything into the living room, plopping down next to Sebastian. Luckily he doesn’t spill the wine, handing a glass over before digging into the bowl of buttery popcorn.

“We need to invest in a better brand,” Sebastian says after a moment, his one arm around Blaine’s shoulders as his other hand picks a few popcorn pieces up to inspect, “I get carwash mouth from the butter.”

“That’s the ‘movie-going’ experience.” Blaine grins, “I just wish we had M&Ms—I love mixing salty and sweet together.”

“Just like you and me,” Sebastian teases, moving to kiss Blaine’s cheek while the other lets out a soft laugh.

Blaine pushes him away playfully, putting his glass of wine on the coffee table. “You can be sweet. Sometimes.”

“ _Sometimes.”_ Sebastian agrees, “And usually only to you.”

He bites his tongue on saying something about how that’s the only thing that matters because Sebastian _should_ probably work on being nicer to people in general but Blaine can’t exactly deny that he feels special. He settles into the couch cushions with a satisfied smile on his face as Sebastian presses play on their movie.

\--

Sebastian holds up his typical routine when they watch scary movies—he comments on everything unbelievable and unsatisfying when it comes to the plot, characters, or even special effects. Blaine’s usually right there with him but…while this movie might not have the best plot, there’s enough scary elements that set him on the edge of the couch. It doesn’t help that they watch the film in complete darkness (because that’s the fun of it, right?) _or_ that storm is brewing over New York City (because of course it is).

Blaine puts down the popcorn bowl about halfway through the film and snuggles closer to his boyfriend, tugging the blanket up to his chest to feel more secure. Sebastian is rolling his eyes at a certain scene where the nun is appearing and disappearing in the main character’s dream sequence and…the images itself aren’t _that_ terrifying but paired with the eerie music and the precise of ‘based on a true story’? Yeah, Blaine’s a little wigged out more than usual.

It’s not like the film is outstandingly _good_ or anything but…there are definitely a few moments that take him by surprise and he jumps. Sebastian chuckles gently, his arm sliding down his back and squeezing him, warm breath fanning out over his forehead as he places a kiss to Blaine’s hairline.

“Are you scared?”

“Shut up, no.” Blaine says quickly but it’s not very believable—seeing as how he’s plastered to Sebastian’s chest, the bridge of his nose brushing the underside of the taller’s jawline.

“I thought you knew how to handle a horror movie,” Sebastian says, his voice a little too amused for Blaine’s liking, “We do this all the time.”

“I know that,” He huffs, running a hand through his curls, “I’m allowed to feel uneasy every so often, okay?”

Sebastian hums and doesn’t reply for a few moments, his hand working pressured circles up and down Blaine’s back as they watch the film. He then turns his head, placing a kiss to his temple and down on his cheekbone.

“Are you afraid this nun is gonna appear at the end of the hallway tonight? Reach out and _grab_ you?” Sebastian’s hands come down on Blaine’s sides at the same time, effectively surprising him and forcing a sharp gasp from his lips.

“ _Sebastian.”_ He pushes his hands along his chest, trying to get away from him as Blaine laughs. Sebastian uses that momentum against him, lying him down on the couch and blanketing his body over top.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Sebastian teases, nipping at his lower lip.

Heat travels down Blaine’s chest and rests solidly in his lower stomach, making him shiver. “Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.” He throws back and tilts his chin so that their mouths are joined in a kiss.

\--

They fall asleep on the couch at some point.

Blaine can’t really remember the last part of the movie that he watched because Sebastian can’t keep his hands to himself. So one very satisfying orgasm and a half a bottle of wine later, he’s sleeping soundly on his boyfriend’s chest. The living room is submerged in darkness except for the streetlights outside their apartment windows. He sighs softly and sits up a little, rubbing a hand over his face as he moves to check the time.

He frowns—of course, it’s almost three AM.

He shakes a shudder that wants to course down his spine at the initial reaction because he refuses to be _scared_ from a movie about a nun. That’s just ridiculous—Sebastian’s right, the plot wasn’t even decent enough to be freaked out about.

Blaine wonders if they should move to the bedroom or just continue to sleep on the couch. They both seem like they’re in comfortable enough positions so…why ruin a good thing? He is, however, going to get a glass of water because that popcorn butter is making his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

He slowly disentangles himself from Sebastian and moves towards the kitchen, getting a glass to fill up with cold water from the fridge. He manages to turn the kitchen light on without mishap, using muscle memory so that extra light doesn’t wake his boyfriend. He puts the glass in the sink when he’s finished and walks over to turn the light off—when something catches his eye from down the hall.

Blaine pauses, watching for a moment. There’s a shadow—a shadow that looks like a figure. He swallows, wishing he had his cell phone flashlight because the light switch for the hallway is too far away and he suddenly feels _rooted_ into the spot he’s standing in. All of those scenes from the movie of that nun walking down the hallway flood his mind until he can’t think of anything else—

Something moves, there’s gentle pounding and then—something _falls,_ a thudding noise that nearly makes him jump out of his skin. Blaine _yelps_ and runs back to the living room so fast that he nearly trips over his own feet. He rams right into Sebastian, who’s up from the couch and practically still asleep.

“Whoa, _whoa,”_ Sebastian says suddenly, arms wrapping around Blaine’s frame, “Hey, calm down. It’s just me.”

Blaine lets out a pathetic noise, clinging to Sebastian’s sides as he looks over his shoulder—like he expects something to actually be there. “Something—in the hallway.”

Sebastian sighs softly, barely awake as he blinks at Blaine’s reaction. He runs a hand over his hair and face, squinting in the direction he’s come from. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Something fell in the hallway,” He hates how pinched his voice sounds, “I saw this big…shadow thing.”

Sebastian looks skeptical, “B—”

“Look whatever it is scared the crap outta me, will you just…will you go check it out? Please?”

His boyfriend looks like he’d rather do anything _but_ that, like go back to sleep, but eventually does it because of how freaked Blaine sounds. He lets out a long breath, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple before leaving him to go past the kitchen and into the hallway in question. Blaine follows him slowly, watching, his heart hammering in his chest as Sebastian disappears into the darkness and—

And turns the light on.

Blaine tilts his head as Sebastian moves down the hall and picks up a coatrack that’s fallen over near their bedroom. It’s covered with a few sweatshirts that definitely would have been the shadow he saw.

“I told you this is too close to the wall. With our neighbor’s wild sexcapades, they’re probably banging on the wall again—knocked this thing right over,” Sebastian smiles a little and leans down to pick the thing up so that it’s standing upright. He shifts it so that they don’t have the same problem again, “We could probably give them a run for their money if you’re interested.”

Blaine blinks because—there’s no nun, there’s no spooky movie happening in his apartment. It’s literally just a coatrack that’s fallen over and has nearly given him a heart attack.

“Did you really think the nun was in the hallway?” Sebastian teases, moving to wrap his arms around Blaine’s waist.

“Shut up, I was seriously _terrified_.” He lets out a soft laugh that sounds more strained than anything else.

Sebastian hums fondly, leaning down to press a few kisses along his forehead. “Come on tough guy, let’s go to bed.”

Sebastian guides him into the bedroom, closing the door as Blaine tugs back the sheets on their bed. He crawls into his side, pausing a moment as he glances at the TV on their dresser before back at Sebastian. His boyfriend watches for a moment before a soft laugh leaves his lips,

“You want cartoons on, don’t you?”

Blaine smiles sheepishly, “Or the news?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but fondly grabs the remote, finding _SpongeBob_ reruns on Netflix to play in the background while they sleep. He turns the volume down to a soft white-noise, getting into bed on his side. Blaine instantly snuggles closer, his leg wrapping around one of Sebastian’s as his arm stretches across his waist.

“No more nun movies.” Sebastian says, his lips brushing through Blaine’s curls.

Blaine hums in gentle agreement, his eyes on the TV as he listens to Sebastian’s heartbeat along the shell of his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
